pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
B
is the 6th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 47. Synopsis To stop Team Plasma from obtaining Zekrom, Clay takes Black to Mistralton City's Celestial Tower. There, Black meets up with many Gym Leaders, who are planning to defend the Dark Stone at Nacrene City. However, one of the Gym Leaders, Skyla, is not impressed by Black much, and takes him to the Gym so he could prove himself. The consequence is that Black has to restart his journey. Chapter Plot Clay and Black encounter a large airplane. Black is fascinated by its huge size, but asks why are the greenfields at the airport. Clay explains the city is famous for exporting the crops the moment they are harvested. Moreover, there are also events like air shows and trick riding. Without further ado, Black accompanies Clay to the tower, where the Gym Leaders are supposed to meet. Once there, Clay describes the tower to be the resting place for the Pokémon that have passed away. Black hesistates entering, as it is a cemetary, but Clay pushes Black inside, seeing he's scared a bit. Black sees many gravestones, and a hand touches Black's shoulder. Black is scared, thinking it's a Pokémon zombie, but the person claims that's mean of him. Black sees the Gym Leaders Elesa, Burgh and two other ones: Skyla of Mistralton and Brycen oof Icirus Cities. Clay introduces Black to others, and notes with Lenora fighting at the museum, there are five Gym Leaders present. Burgh is glad to have Black on board, for they are here to fight Team Plasma forces. Clay sees Burgh is eager to fight, to which he reminds he was fooled: these people have been hiding in the building right in the front of his Gym. With them having escaped, Burgh is too frustrated to do his painting. Elesa reminds they also raised the drawbridges to prevent Team Plasma from advancing, as their actions are starting to affect the entire region. Clay goes to draw out a plan, but Skyla sees something out the window. Skyla asks Clay to wait, and has Unfezant take Black with her, as she saves a lone Pidove. She takes Pidove atop of the tower, and sees it's quite wounded. Black is surprised that Skyla saw it falling, to which she explains that as a pilot, she has very good eyes. Pokémon are more aware of life at this resting place, and she uses a Max Revive on Pidove to heal it. Skyla asks Black to ring the bell. Black does so, uttering a sound that calms the souls of the deceased Pokémon. She claims the sound reflects the soul of the one that rang it. She states that the sound was not completely pure, and pushes Black from the tower, who screams while being confused why she did this. Black screams why Skyla did this, to which she apologizes, as she thought Black was a trustworthy trainer, recognized by Clay. However, if he only noticed Pidove before she did, and the bell didn't sound impure, she wouldn't have done this. Black falls down on a Flying-type Pokémon, and Skyla wishes that he wins against her in the battle before the mission. Clay and others run to Skyla, asking her why has she done this. Skyla remarks the people got assured how strong Black is, and wants to find out his strength on her own by battling him. She goes on her Unfezant, and states she'll be right back. Burgh and Elesa smile, seeing she's a bit reckless, but naive. The Pokémon flies Black to the Gym, where he is placed in a cannon, which shoots him away. Black is shoved into another cannon, as Black realizes this is the challenge of the Gym, so he could reach Skyla. Skyla confirms this, and declares this to be a 3-on-3 switch battle. Black sends Nite, while Skyla sends Swoobat. Swoobat dashes, and hits Nite, to which Black asks it to release a Fire-type attack. Swoobat attempts to dodge, but fails and gets hit. Skyla is surprised that Black managed to control Nite's flames, and even land a critical hit. She sees Black has trained a lot, who asks when will he be able to get out of the cannon. Skyla promises it'll be after the battle, and asks where does Black live. Black answers Nuvema Town, to which Skyla states she'll shoot him out of the cannon to that town if he loses. Black is slightly amused at this mean joke, but Skyla is serious, for Black will have to start over. Swoobat uses Air Cutter to attack Nite, whom Black reminds they cannot lose. Skyla asks can Black even do that, as her Flying-type Pokémon are quite fast, and will not let Black outspeed her. Black declares his Nite will not lose to agility. He fires up and bashes himself into Swoobat, taking it down. Skyla is surprised to see Nite having taken so much damage, yet still managed to perform this move. Black declares this was Heat Crash, which inflicts more damage the greater the difference betwen the Pokémon and its opponent are. Black tells Skyla he also hates being half-hearted, and promises he won't mind if he were to be sent to Nuvema Town if he were to lose. At the museum, Lenora counts one month since she got the Dark Stone from Clay. Lenora notes her senses were unfounded, and Hawes confirms this. Without further ado, they decide to lower their security, as it is scaring their guests away. She thanks everyone for their help, and dismisses them. The spy robots observe that, and three men that have been observing them are about to start their plan to retrieve the Dark Stone. Debuts Pokémon *Unfezant (Skyla's; female) *Cryogonal (Brycen's) *Skyla's Swanna Move *Heat Crash Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 47 chapters